1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick mount connection for a load-bearing frame to a lawn garden-size tractor, which can, for example, be utilized with a spray system, including a substantial sized tank and spray boom, and an optional spray gun, which in turn could be powered by a hydraulic pump in turn powered by the output of the lawn tractor engine.
2. Problems in the Art
A need has been identified for a spraying system that could be advantageously, efficiently, and economically operated with respect to tractors which are between large agricultural field type tractors that have power take off (PTO) capabilities, and hand-held, portable spraying units that primarily are operated by manual pressurization. Larger tractors, even larger lawn and garden type tractors with power take off, are too heavy or lack maneuverability or ability to be transported, compared to certain smaller lawn and garden tractors. Portable hand sprayers cannot get the efficient coverage of relatively large areas of ground that is possible with sprayer systems carried on and moved by tractors.
Attempts to fill this need have been made but have certain deficiencies. Some systems place a self-contained spraying system on a trailer which is pulled behind the lawn and garden tractor. Such systems rely on power generated by the tractor itself to move the system over the ground and on an independent power source such as an electric motor or gasoline engine, to provide pressurization for spraying. U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,218, to Kayser et al., explains the deficiencies and problems in the art, and is incorporated by reference herein. Among the problems that existed in the art included the lack of a quick and easy mount to the tractor itself instead of having to pull and maneuver a trailer; lack of substantial tank capacity; and an inability to maintain high enough or even enough spraying pressure. Other problems or deficiencies are set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,218.
The Kayser U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,218 sought to address the deficiencies in the art. It discloses a frame that is attached to the back of the medium size lawn and garden tractor and which supports a substantial sized spray tank and a boom containing multiple spray nozzles. The spray pressure is accomplished by a hydraulic pump mounted to the lawn and garden tractor and which utilizes power from the tractor engine to operate the pump. However, it has been found that room for improvement exists even with respect to the advances set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,218.
For example, it was difficult for one person to mount or dismount the U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,218 spraying system from the tractor. Although the mount did allow one person to set one end of the frame on the back of the tractor, the remainder of the frame had to be picked up and tilted forward. Then, two spring loaded pins had to be individually operated to finally lock the frame in place. The spring loaded pins are on opposite sides of the frame and there is not very much room between the tractor tires and the mount to operate the same. It is therefore difficult or impossible for one person to operate and completely mount or dismount, and at least was cumbersome, even for two persons. Also, detachment of the spraying system generally required detachment of hydraulic hoses and other fittings or mounts with the attendant problems associated therewith. Moreover, the position of the pump was at a location and height relative to the spray tank that at times needed self priming capabilities, which either results in faulty or unsatisfactory operation of the spraying system or necessitates use of more expensive and complex self priming pumps. Moreover, it was found that substantial width spray boom arms (for example, over three feet or so wide), extending laterally from both sides of the device, are susceptible to unintentional and inadvertent interference with objects while the tractor is moving, which can result in damage to the spraying system. Inadvertent striking of buildings, fences, trees, or other obstacles could seriously damage the arms.
Therefore, a real need has been identified in the art. The present invention provides an apparatus and method for overcoming or improving over the problems and deficiencies in the art, including an apparatus or method which:
1. is easier to mount and dismount, including mount and dismount by one person in many instances; PA1 2. is easier to handle; PA1 3. is securely fixed to the tractor; PA1 4. is safer to use; PA1 5. is simple in structure, use, and operation; PA1 6. reduces the cost of manufacture and assembly; PA1 7. is flexible with respect to its adaptability to different sized tractors and operational systems; PA1 8. provides better spraying systems and capabilities; PA1 9. is more economical; PA1 10. is more efficient; PA1 11. is durable; PA1 12. uses existing power from the lawn tractor; PA1 13. is substantially self-contained in that the entire spraying system can be installed and removed without having to unhook hydraulic hoses.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.